jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Bruford
|ja_kanji = ブラフォード |ja_romaji = Burafōdo |engname = Blueford (English Localization) |birthname = |namesake = Bill Bruford (Yes drummer) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 300+ |birthday = 1500s |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = 1587 (Original death)Deduced from the date of death of Mary Stuart 1888 (Definitive death)Either November 31st or December 1st, per Chapter 41 |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |race = Zombie Human |nation = British |hair = Black |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Zombie subordinate Royal retainer (formerly) |affiliation = Mary Stuart (1500s) Dio Brando (1888) |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 26 Tarkus and the Dark Knight Bruford (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 30 Sleep as a Hero |animedebut = Episode 5 The Dark Knights |gamedebut = Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |seiyuu = Nobutoshi Canna (Game) Kenjirō Tsuda (Anime) |voiceactor = Tony Oliver (English Dub) }} is an antagonist featured in Phantom Blood. He is a Zombie made from the centuries-old corpse of a brave and powerful warrior of ancient Britain. Along with Tarkus, Bruford was one of "The Dark Knights". Appearance Bruford is a male zombie having the appearance of a man of athletic stature and long unkempt dark hair, who has a scar on the nose bridge. He wears a metal armor consisting of a chest-plate with a collar like ornate plate which ends on a decorated metal disk, shoulder pads and ankles pads with a pair of sandal, and a diadem decorated with several jewels. Personality Alive, Bruford was an honorable knight of Mary Stuart. His feelings toward her surpassed even that of love. When Elizabeth I betrayed Mary Stuart, Bruford stood by her side, fighting off all of Elizabeth's forces. Upon learning of her capture, he was easily willing to die for her. However, when the executioner showed him Mary Stuart's head, even though he accepted execution to save his liege, he goes into a blind rage, and begins resenting humanity. As a zombie, his hatred carried over, easily serving Dio in his quest for destruction. However, along with his hatred, his pride as a knight also carried over, deciding to fight Jonathan one on one. After being defeated by Jonathan, the Ripple sent to him "frees his soul", allowing him to feel human again. He loses his hatred towards the world and is thankful for his chance to meet the honorable Jonathan. Synopsis History Bruford and Tarkus were successful in the Challenge of the 77 Rings in 1563, two of only five challengers to succeed in history.Chapter 28: Tarkus and the Dark Knight Bruford (3), p. 11 Prior to their corruption, Bruford and Tarkus were members of the Tudor Dynasty and retainers of Mary Stuart. Bruford was described as man without any relatives, all lost in wars, Mary being the closest to a family. An expert swimmer, Bruford was capable of swimming a 5 km lake wearing an armor with 30 kg of weight. He also had the strange power of manipulating his own hair, allowing him to wield a sword with it. Eventually they were beheaded for supporting Mary against her political rival, Elizabeth. Their executioner revealed that Mary was already dead before they arrived, the one imprisoned being an impostor used to make them surrender, as their army was unbeatable. Angered by Elizabeth's deception to force them to surrender, Bruford's hair entangled the executioner feet and killed him moments before Bruford was beheaded. His strong sense of betrayal made both Tarkus and Bruford susceptible to manipulation by Dio Brando. Phantom Blood The pair were eventually resurrected as zombies by Dio Brando to oppose Jonathan Joestar, Will A. Zeppeli, and Robert Speedwagon. Bruford's manipulation of his hair poses much challenge to Jonathan, eventually leading to them fighting underwater, until Jonathan swims downward to find air bubbles beneath the rocks, enabling him to draw breath and hit Bruford with a Ripple overdrive. Moments before he disintegrates from the Ripple, Bruford gives Jonathan his sword, Luck and Pluck. However, his corpse is kicked aside by a wrathful Tarkus, who attempts to finish off Jonathan and party on his own. Abilities |Rakku}}: Bruford's Sword. As a knight, he is fairly proficient in using it, having defeated several people during the 77 Rings Challenge. When swung, the blade curves significantly to demonstrate its velocity. After being defeated as a zombie, he gives it to Jonathan and renames it Luck & Pluck. |(Shi Kami Buken) Dansu Makabu Heā|lit. "Death Hair Sword Dance"}}: Through unknown means, during his time alive Bruford had a developed a technique that allowed him to use his hair in combat as a weapon. His hair acts much like a third arm, able to entwine things and be used as a distraction. His standard method of fighting consisted of using his hair first, and following with a thrust or kick from a blind angle. He was the only man not large in stature to surpass the 77 Rings Challenge due to this ability. After becoming a zombie, his hair amplified in power and was shown to able to lift around 105 kilograms with ease. This allows him to literally use it as a third arm and swing his sword with it. He is also able to expand it outwards at will to surround his enemies. The ability to do this comes from the phenomenon in plants called Turgor pressure, a technique used to retain their rigidity. After piercing an enemies skin with his hair, Bruford can also use turgidity to force blood through the strands of his hair, an alternate method of bloodsucking. In Video Games Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Bruford appears a boss characters on two different chapters. Both chapters you play as Jonathan Joestar, on the first battle the player faces Bruford on a underwater match (much like their first battle), during the match Jonathan can only swim forward or backforward as he needs to be near the air bubbles on the stage to fill his Ripple gauge in order to attack Bruford with his Blue Ripple Overdrive, Bruford will always be swimming around the stage and only gets closer to Jonathan to attack him. On the other boss chapter, you face Bruford on land, during the match Bruford will use punches and kicks as his normal attacks, and use his hair holding a sword as his special move. This is the first battle that allows Jonathan to use his Sunlight Yellow Overdrive as his special Ripple move. Bruford appears as a playable character on some chapters on EXTRA BATTLE, as he's playable with him as his "on land match" version. Stardust Shooters (ANDROID/IOS Game) Bruford appears as one of the several characters who posses a Medal Striker. His FINISH move animation shows his hair holding the sword Luck and attacking the defeated medal striker character. J-Stars Victory Vs (PS3/PS Vita Game) Despite not appearing in the game, Bruford's name is said during Jonathan's special move using the Luck & Pluck sword. As he says "Bruford's sword, LUCK & PLUCK!!!" when using it. Gallery Manga= Bruf_close.png|Bruford's first appearance Black_Knight_Braford_Appearance.png|Full-body appearance Bruf_before.png|Bruford's and Tarkus' past in the manga Bruf_mad.png|Bruford mad with rage Bruf_hair.png|Bruford's Danse Macabre Hair in the manga Bruf_hair2.png|Bruford deploys the full power of his hair Bruf_happy2.png|Bruford regaining his humanity |-| Anime= PastTarkusBruford.png|Bruford and Tarkus in the past HumanKnights.png|Bruford's and Tarkus' past in the anime ExecuteKnights.png|Bruford and Tarkus about to be executed KinghtsJoJo.png|Jonathan against Bruford and Tarkus BrufordHair.png|Bruford using his hair to trap Jonathan and suck his blood BrufordLuck.png|Bruford holding Luck with his hair chrome 2013-06-14 01-35-44-587.jpg|Bruford alive but dying Pluck.png|Bruford rebaptises his sword to Luck & Pluck JoJoPluck.png|Bruford gives Luck & Pluck to Jonathan BrufordDeath.png|Bruford vanishes quietly and peacefully BrufordCredits.PNG|Bruford alongside Tarkus in the ending credits |-| Other= Adc3f3a473b31cde580cb9984ad9f541.JPG|Bruford figurine from the Super Figure Revolution series PS2Knights.png|Resurrected with Tarkus in the Phantom Blood PS2 game PS2Bruford.png|Attacking Jonathan in the game Trivia *The name of Bruford's hair, Danse Macabre, is based off of the genre of late-Medieval allegory of the same name. References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Zombies Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Part 1 Antagonists Category:Major Antagonist Category:Agents of DIO